There's A Glitch in my Heart
by xXccnXx
Summary: Amy an orphan wanders around NY and finds a crew named Hi Def read the story to journey along their life. don't judge because of the horrible summary
1. Chapter 1: Adventure Found

** This is my first story, I don't know if it was good but I hope you enjoy! .**

Amy was wandering around New York to find an adventure to spice up her boring and depressing life. She was wandered off into a subway filled with music and cheering. She went closer to the music that filled her ears with joy and saw 2 boys dancing and wearing an emergency broadcast designed shirts. One was tall and has chocolate skin and the other one was short and looked Korean Just like her. Once the music was done and did their finishing move the crowd left and she was the only one left. She thought the short one was cute.

" Yo you did good!" The tall one congratulated the short one

"Hey I tried my best" the short one replied

"Hey you guys were great out there!" She said with a smile. They both noticed her.

"Thanks! I'm Glitch and this is Mo and we're Hi Def!"

"Never heard of you- She was cut off by the screeching of the subway stopping

"Looks like our ride is here, you wanna join us and go back to our crib" Mo asked Amy

"Well it looks like I got no where else to go so sure!" They got on to the subway and Glitch decided to break the silence to learn more about Amy.

"So where do you live?"

"Ummm... I don't know... I'm homeless and parent-less" Amy said sadly

"Oh... Well I'm parent-less to they got killed when I was young too" he said

"Well at least I have someone I can to relate to" She said

The Subway jerked to a sudden stop

"Well we're here" Mo said. They all got up and got off and went inside an apartment. They all went into the room and by that time it was late.

"Hey since it's late you wanna stay here?" Glitch asked Amy

"Sure" There was 2 bedrooms, Amy had to sleep in Glitch's room because Mo doesn't like anyone in his room. They both discussed out who gets where

"Ok I will get the floor and you get your own bed" Amy said

"No but your back will hurt. How about I get the floor and you get the bed" Glitch said

Amy blushed about concerning he was.

"It's ok I don't really mind"

"Fine" He got the floor ready and they got all snugged up in their places. Amy was blushing like crazy because Glitch slept topless

'Wow I really did find an adventure' Amy thought and went to sleep

**How was it? Was it bad was it good was it horrible? I don't know, but next chapter tomorrow!**

** Bye! ASIAN POWER!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the other crews

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! XD please enjoy**

Amy's POV

I jerked up from my slumber. I didn't exactly know why I did that, I always did that when I wake up. I looked over at the digital green clock on Glitch's nightstand. As expected it was 7, I always wake up at that time. I got up from the floor to go get break feast. When I got up I saw that Glitch had bruises on his chest. They covered his chest like how mud would cover a pig. I thought it something I shouldn't ask, yet. I went into the kitchen to see Mo petting a white Prussian cat.

"Why you up so early?" He asked petting the cat

"why do you have a cat?"

"Cause' it our mascot"

"well I'm going to get myself some break feast" I go over the fridge and get some milk and poured it in a blue glass cup. I sat on the couch and drank my milk.

" Oh I forgot 'bout somethin'"

"what is it Mo?"

"I sign you in school with Glitch" I spitted out all the milk I had in my mouth

"WHAT?"

"well you need an education so yeah."

Meanwhile back in Glitch's room, he had just got up. He got changed and went to the kitchen to get some break feast.

"Yo wassup Amy" Glitch said

"Mornin' Glitch" I replied

"Sup Mo"

"sup" Glitch went to the cabinet and got some cereal and got some milk, he ate cereal.

"Oh yeah glitch, tomorrow is school" Mo said

"NOOOOOOOOO! Oh yeah Amy you wanna go meet the other crews?"

"sure"

"o.k let's go!" and they went through the door. The first place they went was to a beach there they saw two people. One was a girl and was brunette and the other one was a boy and had blond hair. They did their finishing move and they noticed me.

"Hey my name is Emilia and this is Bodie and we're Riptide crew"

"Awesome you guys were great" Amy said

"Thanks" said Bodie

"Hey let's go see the other crew" Glitch said

"sure" and we went to this big yacht when we got on I saw a Latino boy and a girl with curly hair. We went up to them.

"Hey I'm Angel and who are you?"

"Oh I'm Amy"

"and I'm Miss Aubrey and we're Lu$h crew"

"This a nice yacht you have"

"Thank you my daddy bought me it when I was in 9th grade" Miss Aubrey said

"well it was nice meeting you guys" Glitch said and then we went to a golf course where these two girls, one was taller than the other one they both noticed us and went up to us.

"Hey I'm Taye and this my sis lil' T and we're Flash4ward"

"Do you guys play golf here and dance?" I asked

"Well sometimes it's mostly used to dance though" lil' T said

"we'll see ya around" said Glitch. Then we went to this huge building that was shiny, I saw two people. They looked exactly the same except one had more of a feminine look and the other one look more masculine.

"Look my dear sister there are visitors" said the one who look more masculine

"Well hello I'm Jaryn and that is Kerith" She said

"Oh I know who you guys are you guys are the glitterbrats!" Amy said

"umm we have to go bye!" Glitch said and grabbed my arm and ran off to the subway, it made me blush a bit.

"Did she call us glitterbrats dear brother?" Jaryn asked

"I think she did!" said Kerith

"oh well she got away though" Jaryn said

We both made it to the subway and we got on.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you a question" I asked Glitch

"Nah"

"o.k so when I woke up this morning I saw th- I was cut off by the sudden jerk of the subway stopping

"well i guess we should go I guess" He said and we both got off and went inside. When we got into the apartment we were tired so we went straight to the room and slept. I stayed up a little bit late thinking about those bruises on his chest

'come on Amy it's probably something personal. Just go to sleep' I ended up sleeping anyway

**Miss Aubrey: I can't wait until the next Chapter**

**Bodie:secrets will be revealed in the next chapter  
**

**me: wait how do you know?  
**

**Bodie: I know because i can read the FUTURE!  
**

**me: *cough* weirdo *cough* anyway Emilia do your job**

**Emilia: REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: School time

**YAY! 3rd chapter**! **I don't own anything except my character! ENJOY **

* * *

Glitch's POV

I sat up on my bed and I looked over to my clock on my nightstand, 6 am I didn't really feel like sleeping in. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routines. When I was done with my routines I went back to the room to wake Amy up.

Amy's POV (Amy's dream in her point of view)

_I was running away from this man with a butcher knife.  
"please... don't... stay away from m-"_

Amy's POV (end of dream)

I wake up to see Glitch shaking me like crazy  
"WAKE UP AMY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Glitch yelled at me. I immediately get up and I didn't have time to do my usual routine all I did was get my clothes on and brush my hair. Then we left, the school was 5 blocks away from the apartment. When we got to school nobody was there. I look over at my watch, 6:45.  
"It's only 6:45!" I yelled at him  
"Oops" He said blushing of embarrassment we decided since we're here might as well just go inside. The school wasn't that big, well not as big as I expected it to be. Glitch turned to me and said  
"Hey since it's early can we go to the basketball court so I can practice this song for the upcoming dance battle"  
"Sure I guess" I said and we went over to the basketball court he practice sexy chic (on hard). He messed up when he did the stud lean some jocks saw him mess up they went over to him so they can bully him.  
"Hey look it's a wannabe dancer!" A tall jock said  
"Well look at yourself! How many markers did you spent on your muscles? It must have took you a long time to draw that! It looks so realistic!" Amy said as a comeback  
"What did you say?" The same jock said  
"Here let me repeat myself one more time very loudly! HOW MANY MARKERS DID YOU SPENT ON YOUR MUSCLES? IT MUST HAVE TOOK YOU A LONG TIME TO DRAW THAT! IT LOOKS SOOOO REALISTIC! Amy shouted at him.  
"Oh its o-" he was cut off by the first school bell ringing. Amy looked over at her watch, 7 o'clock  
"You got lucky." the jock said  
"Shouldn't you being saying that to yourself?" I said then they left  
"Wow your brave Amy" Glitch said  
"That was all an act." I confessed  
"Hey you need to get inside so you can get your schedule" Glitch said. We both got inside, I grabbed my schedule from the office and looked at it and so did Glitch  
"What a coincidence! You have the same classes as me and at the same exact time!" Glitch said  
"Let's go" The first class I had was math. Me and Glitch got window seats it seemed like it took forever until it reached lunch. We rushed to the cafeteria to get lunch. It was crazy! Me and Glitch finally got out and got food. We went to the side of the school to eat the school served some kind surprise meat, it did not agree with me  
"Hey um gotta go to the ladies room be right back" I said to Glitch  
"Um ok" He said. I rushed to the restroom and barfed in the toilet and flushed it away when I got out of the stall she saw 2 preps, I went over to the mirror if she had any barf on her lips. The preps were saying something bad about me. When I was done wiping away the barf I threw at them from behind  
"Oops spasm" I said and went back to Glitch. The class I had was dancing class. We had Oblio as our teacher we were doing freestyle and I danced. My style is acrobatic dancing mixed with break dancing. Glitch was surprised that I knew how to dance. The class was done and school was dismissed. Me and Glitch walked passed the library and I noticed a sign  
"END OF SCHOOL YEAR PARTY! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA TALK WITH THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT IT"  
"Hey should we do something for the end of the year party?" I asked Glitch  
"Maybe let's think about at home" He said and we both went out of the school and walked home. When we got home we sat on the couch thinking about the party  
"Maybe we should have the crews come to the school and dance!" I suggested  
"Will we get bullied even more?" He asked  
"Who cares, let's just give it a shot!" I said  
"Fine." He reluctantly agreed and then we gathered all the crews and had a meeting and told them about the party they all agreed to dance. Once the meeting was over everyone left except me, Mo and Glitch well it was held at the apartment so yeah. Glitch pulled Mo to a place that Amy couldn't see or her them  
"Hey is ok if Amy can join the crew? I saw her dance it was good!" Glitch asked Mo  
"Well we are missing a crew member so why not." Mo agreed they both went out and ask me if she wanted to join the crew, I said yes. They got me my uniform, it was the same design as theirs but it was a half shirt and there was a white tank top under it and black skinny jeans with black converse. I thanked them. I was tired so I went up the room and got ready for bed, I didn't feel so well, my nose was runny and kept on coughing so I just went to sleep.

Glitch's POV  
I was looked over to Amy she did not so well. I was getting tired and I slowly went to sleep.

**Miss Aubrey: MORE MORE!  
Me: wait just wait untill tomorrow!  
Miss Aubrey: NOOOOOOO!  
Me: special thanks to DontJudgeMyRandomness and Troublemaker for reviewing and my sister for helping think of ideas  
Bodie: can I do my job now?  
Me: go ahead  
Bodie: REVIEW PWEASE**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth behind the bruises

**Glitch's POV**

I got up to go to another day in hell school, I look over to Amy, her face is all flushed red and she was sweating buckets. I go over to her and feel her forehead, it was boiling! I run to Mo's room.  
"Mo I think Amy has a fever!" I said with a worried expression.  
"How do you know your girlfriend has fever?" Mo said with a teasing voice.  
"S-s-she is not my girlfriend! and I know 'cause her head she is burning and sweating buckets!" I said. Mo went over to my room to check on Amy. He put his hand on her forehead, he immediately pulled his hand away.  
"Ow that burns!" He said  
"So does she have a fever?" I asked  
"Sadly she does" He said. I just walked out my room and did my usual morning routines and left the apartment to go to school. Once I got to school I was a bit early than usual it was 6:30. I went to the basketball court to practice for the dance battle.

**Regular POV**

When Glitch was in the middle of dancing a jock came up to him and pushed him to the wall. Pain shot down his spine from the recent beating, making him yelp in pain.  
"You fucking freak and Asian nerd!" The jock said. He pushed Glitch to a wall and another wall. Every time Glitch got pounded to a wall he yelped in pain. He slowly slide down the wall trying to curl into a ball to try to protect himself, but the jock kick his right shoulder which prevented him to curl up in a ball. Glitch held back some tears knowing that if he let one tear drop he would be doomed  
"Try dancing without a ri-" The jock was cut off by school bell ringing the jock hurried off into school. Glitch slowly stood up he was shaking in pain. He limped all the way to his class.

**Meanwhile back at home ****Amy's POV**

I woke up and I felt very warm, I look over at the clock,  
'12:30! Shoot I'm late for school' I thought and I quickly get up and do my usual morning routines . Just when I was in the middle of my routines Mo stopped me.  
"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, what do you think your doing young lady?" Mo said with a stern voice.  
"Getting ready for school! Why didn't you wake me up I'm late for school!" I said.  
"You have a fever. Now go back to bed and get some rest fo' tomorrow" He instructed me.  
"Fine. MOM! I said and went to bed and slept.

**Back at school Regular POV  
**

Glitch went to his last class, dancing class. Once he was done with that class he went to the locker room to freshen up. Once he got there some jocks push him against the lockers.  
"Wannabe!"  
"Fucking Asian nerd freak!" and they kicked Glitch on his stomach. Glitch grunted in pain  
"Do us all a favor and go to hell already!" and a punch was sent to Glitch's chest. It knocked the air out him, he was gasping for air  
"You say you're in a dance crew and how they got your backs but you were just fucking lying to get popular!"  
"Yeah! Where's this 'Mo' of yours? I don't see him! Unless, he's your invisible friend!"  
"Let's see if you can dance if you're missing a rib!" and then a jock kick his hardest to the poor small boy's ribs. Glitch heard a cracking from his ribs. He screamed in pain which seemed to amuse the jocks. The jocks sent a barrage of kicks and punches to the poor tiny boy's body. The jocks lost interest and left but one jock stayed there.  
"Fucking freak" He said and sent the hardest kick to Glitch's ribs then he left. Glitch tried standing up but the pain was so unbearable he couldn't and he had to take pain killers to lessen the pain. He slowly got up and went back home. He got to the apartment room and he slowly raised his shaking hand and opened the door.

**Amy's POV**

"I'm back" Glitch said weakly. I heard Glitch and I ran to him and gave him a hug. Glitch squinted his face from the pain. I let him go and saw a him in pain. I took him to his room. I seated him on his bed.  
"Look I have a question I need to ask you." I said with a suspicious voice  
"Sure?" He said confused  
"Did you get bullied?" I asked  
"No." he lied  
"Tell me the truth." I asked him again  
"I'm serious I didn't." He said nervously  
"Then take off your shirt." I said. He widened eyes at my command, that was what gave him away. He finally gave in and told me he got bullied. I looked scared, I asked him to show me where all the bruises and cuts were. He took off his shirt with his bandana and elbow pad and gloves and the bruises were everywhere on him and there was cuts on his back. He explained everything that happened to him. I was shocked that this had been going on for 9 years! He lays down on his bed and I got ice packs and I nursed him, it made me blush a bit and I thought I saw him blushing. He was getting tired and went to sleep, I was getting tired to I went to my bed on the floor and I got snugged in. I tried to sleep but thoughts kept running through my head. 'Is he ok? What happens if I get sick again? How can he live like this?' I slowly got sleepier and sleepier and fell asleep.

* * *

**Emilia: OMG! I feel sad for** **him  
me: I know but hey everyone gets bullied once in there life time right?  
Miss Aubrey: not me  
me: gee I wonder why? Anywho do your job Bodie  
Bodie: Re- *gets pushed by angel  
Angel: REVIEW PLEASE!  
Bodie: Oh its on buddy *tackles Angel***


	5. Chapter 5: Amy's Romantic Birthday

**Glitch's POV**

I usually sleep in on Saturday to get some shut eye but I woke up to certain girl screaming  
"GL GLI GLIT GLI GL GL GL GLUA GLI GLUK GLI LIT GLIALOLLA **GLITCH!** WAKE UP!" Amy shouted jumping on my bed.  
"What?" I said with a sleepy voice  
"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed and ran out of the room like a crazy maniac and went and told all the crews. When she was out of the apartment I went to the kitchen and talked with Mo.  
"We should throw a surprise party for her!" I suggested.  
"Sure!"Mo agreed.  
"Oh and I wanna do something and I might need your help." I said.  
" Fo' sho' I will help" He said and I whispered it to his ears.  
"Aww ok how 'bout we ask The Glitterati to help too?" He suggested.  
"YEAH!" I said and we waited until Amy got home. When she got home they told her to stay at the house until someone that she knew came to the apartment and told her to do stuff. She waited and then me and Mo went to riptide and called everyone to a meeting.  
"O.k so everyone knows that it's Amy birthday right?" I asked.  
"Yes!" Said everyone.  
"O.k so what I was thinking of is to throw a surprise party for her" I said.  
"We need a crew in charge of the food and another for the setup and decoration and another one to distract her until 4:00."  
"We can be in charge of the food." Miss Aubrey said.  
"And we could be in charge of setup and decoration." Emilia smiled.  
"And we can distract her!" Lil' T said.  
"O.k so the set up and decoration is Riptide and the food is Lu$h crew and the distraction are Flash4ward and Glitterati you guys are going to help me and Mo do something." I said and I motioned The Glitterati to a secret place. I told them about what I needed them to do. They agreed and I went back out what the setup crew what I needed and stuff. Everyone went straight and did their jobs.

**Meanwhile back home with Amy**

Amy waited impatiently for someone to come. Just when Amy was about to leave Flash4ward came into the apartment room.  
"YAY!" Amy shouted  
"O.k This what we need you to do" They said and handed her a shopping list with stuff that are impossible to find.  
"Now get started" Taye said and Amy went searching for the stuff.

**Back at riptide beach with Glitch**

Everything went perfectly the stage was setup and the balloons were in the perfect and tables were decorated and there was a big chocolate cake that said happy birthday and there was deviled eggs, mini sandwiches and KimChi because well she's Korean and there was a punch bowl. I passed out party poppers to everyone and I look over at the clock, 3:45 should be time for her to come. Everything was perfect, I went over to the Glitterati and checked up on them, they got everything in place. I went over to Mo, he also was ready too. Now all I had to do was wait for Amy to come. I dressed up appropriately for the situation.

**Back with Amy's POV  
**

I looked everywhere for fadoodle cakes. I finally got my hands on a fadoodle cake but it was small. I look at the list and on the back it said to go to riptide beach, I did what the paper told me to so I went to riptide beach. I look at my watch, 4:05 let's do this thing and I ran all the way from the store to the beach.

**Back at the party regular POV**

"She's she's coming!" Taye half shouted.  
"Everyone hide!" Lil'T frantically shotued and everyone hid. Amy came running in and before she could say anything everyone jumped out of their hiding spot.  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.  
"OMG! Thank you guys so much!" She said.  
"Hey it was all Glitch's idea." Mo chuckled. Amy was really happy she thanked him.  
"IT'S TIME TO PARTAY!" Miss Aubrey said and the party was started. There were dance battle Emilia against Miss Aubrey. Emilia won and Miss Aubrey just sulked in a corner and Amy and Glitch had a dance battle, it was a close tie but Glitch won. Amy just congratulated him. Once it was 8:00 Glitch went up on the stage.  
"Hey can everyone be seated" He said and everyone got seated.  
"I want to sing a song and this is dedicated to Amy" He said and looked over at Amy  
"Awww" Everyone said and he sang Kiss Kiss Kiss by SHINee (Korean btw) then Glitch stepped down the stage and went over to Amy.  
"Kerith the lights" He whispered over to Kerith.  
"Oh yeah." Kerith said and shined a red heart shape spot light on them.  
"Mo the stuff." Glitch whispered to Mo.  
"I gotcha' man." Mo said and threw a bundle of rose and a heart shape box of chocolates.  
"Amy, Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Glitch ask while kneeling on one knee.  
"Awwww" everyone cooed.  
"YES!" Amy shouted happily and hugged him.  
"Jaryn the confetti." Glitch said.  
"Oops almost forgot" Jaryn said and dropped a bunch of heart shaped confetti on them. Then Bodie put on some slow dance music.  
"Will you dance with me?" Glitch asked Amy, holding out a hand.  
"Of course." Amy agreed with smile and they slowed dance after the slow dance was done everyone left and Mo, Glitch and Amy went back to the apartment to sleep. When they got to the apartment Mo went straight to sleep but Amy and Glitch were talking about stuff.  
"Hey you wanna get ice cream tomorrow?" Asked Glitch.  
"Sure do you know an ice cream parlor here?" Amy asked.  
"Yep!" He said with a funny smile on his face.  
"I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go sleep." Amy said while yawning.  
"O.k goodnight." Glitch said and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Then they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Emilia: aww our little Glitch got a GF  
Me: umm... o.k?  
Angel: *comes in and has a black eye*  
Bodie: Don't ask what happened  
Me: I'm scared so Bodie do your job**  
**Bodie: REVIEW PWEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream Date!

**Amy's POV**

I wake up and I sat up and thought about yesterday  
_'The party and the food and mostly Glitch asking me to be his girlfriend and the ice cream date today! YAY.. wait what am I going to wear? AHHHH! I didn't get ready yet but wait Glitch is still sleeping right yeah I think so gotta get ready!_' Then I got up and got my clothes and when I opened the door to go take a shower I heard a very low and sleepy sexy voice.  
"Where you going babe?" I heard someone ask and I turn around to see Glitch sat up on his bed shirtless.  
"Oh taking a shower ya now getting ready honey" I told him.  
"Oh yeah today is our ice cream date" He remembered and got up to get ready. Then I went to the shower. When I was done I did my usual routines. I went to Mo's room to wake him up, I kick down his door and start jumping on the bed.  
"MO MO MO MO MO MOMOMOMO MOMIJI MOMIJI MOM MOM MOM MO MO MO MO MO MO MOJOJO MOJOJO MOJOJO MOOOOO MOOOO MOOO MOO MOO MOO MOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted at him.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled at me.  
"Wake up." I said innocently.  
"Really!" He shouted at me.  
"Yep!" I said happily.  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked and I yanked his pillow from his head and start whacking him with it.  
"I'm going on a date with Glitch! I'm going on a date with Glitch! I'm going on a date with Glitch!" I said with a childish voice.  
"Are you 2 or 15?" He asked me.  
"Don't question my sanity!" I said jokingly.  
"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I shouted while running out of the room flailing my arms to the the kitchen.  
"What just happened?" Mo said in a puzzled voice.  
Glitch saw me running around and he just pretended he saw nothing and he went to do his usual routines. Once he was done he went over to me.  
"Hey I'm done do you wanna go now?" Glitch asked.  
"Sure! Let's go." I giggled and we left. We walked around while holding hands, He lead us to an ice cream shop named "Icy Icy"  
"Here we are!" he said and we went in. We went to the front counter.  
"Hi what would you like to order?" The woman said.  
"I would like to order mint chocolate ice cream please" Glitch said.  
"And I would like to order Vanilla please" I said.  
"Ok please take a seat over there and your order will be served to you in a few minutes" The woman said pointing at a seat and me and Glitch sat down and waited.  
"How long have you been here?" I asked Glitch.  
"For 'bout 6 years. How 'bout you?" He asked me.  
"Since I was 6." I answered.  
"You must know this place well right?" He asked.  
"Well I don't go to many places so I don't know that much. All I know is the subway and the park." I said and a man came with the ice cream and the check. Glitch did not let me pay, not even a penny. Then we enjoyed our ice cream, I tried to eat the most lady like way and Glitch ate normally. When we were done we went to the park, the park had a swing set a merry-go-round and a slide. Me and Glitch went to the swings, I pushed him. I leaned my back against him and tried to push him, my feet sliding on the ground.  
"Wow igh I am nihg weak." I said trying to push him. Eventually I pushed him. He looked so cute when he is laughing, I started blushing slightly and he saw me.  
"Your turn." He said and got off and pushed me on the swing and started pushing me. He was strong he pushed me on the swing so hard I fell off but he caught me and our eyes meet then we kissed each other. It was a very passionate kiss, we pulled away after a minute. We went over to the Merry-Go-Round I got on and Glitch spun it, while it was spinning Glitch jumped on which scared me but he landed safely on the ground. He went over to me and held me on my waist with one hand and his other hand he held on the railing, I held on to him too. Once the merry-go-round stopped we got off and went home. On the way back home Glitch asked me a question.  
"Do you wanna go somewhere really fast?" He asked.  
"Umm sure where are we going?" I asked while following him to the place.  
"Somewhere important to me." He replied.  
"Here we are." He said. We were at a grave yard and he went over to a double headstone that was a shape of a heart. It had two Korean names, one of the name was a girl name and the other one was a boy.  
"Is this where your parents are?" I asked him.  
"Yep." He said with tears in his eyes I gave him a side to side hug. He pulled me in front of him and he started crying slightly and he dug his face into my shoulder and started crying.  
"It's ok Glitch don't cry." I comforted him.  
"Don't worry I'm fine." He said getting up from my shoulder and I let go of him.  
"Let's go back home now." He said and then we walked back to the apartment. When we got there I went to his room and slept I was pooped out.

**Glitch's POV  
**

_'She's a special one, man I am so happy to meet her I wonder what would have happen-'_ I was cut off my thought from my coughing and sneezing.  
_'I think comin' down with the flu.'_ I thought  
_'Nah I just need some rest.'_ and I went up to my room. When I got to my room I saw Amy sound asleep, I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

**Emilia: Hehehe  
Me: What is so funny?  
Emilia: Was Amy on her PMS  
Me: THAT IS PRIVATE STUFF!  
Emilia: Just kidding  
Miss Aubrey: Who even likes mint chocolate ice cream  
Me: Don't judge people tastes  
Bodie: Review please!  
Me: I didn't even tell you to do your job yet! That's it I'm turning you in to a frog!  
Bodie: Nooo *croak*  
Me: hehehehe! Who's next *everyone backs away* Thought so and Angel do your job  
Angel: REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A day without Glitch

**This is a violent chapter if you do not want to see someone get bullied and get majorly beat please exit out of this chapter  
Thank you and please enjoy**

* * *

**Glitch's POV**

I open my eyes and my head was pounding. I sat up and my head was spinning and I felt light headed and I feel off of the bed and landed on Amy when I tried to stand.  
"Ah! What the Glitch! Get off of me!" Amy shouted while flailing her arms.  
"Uhh I can't stand up. I just fall down, go get Mo." I groaned.  
"I can't get Mo if you don't get off of me! Just roll off me." Amy said and I rolled off of her and she went to Mo's room. When she got back Mo was there he felt my head and the bad news came.  
"Glitch has caught the flu." Mo said.  
"Does that mean he can't go to school?" Amy asked.  
"I don't think the lil guy can." Mo said and left.  
"Well can you get up on your bed?" Amy asked me.  
"I think." I strained, trying getting up and I did and I got snugged in my bed and slept.

**Amy's POV**

I went out of the room and did my usual routines and went to school. When I got to school I was a little bit early so I went to the principal and told him about the ideas I had for the talent show. He agreed and I went to class. The whole school day was just was boring without Glitch but it soon something happened that spiced up my boring day.

**Regular POV**

After school Amy went to the basketball court to practice some dance moves. When she was in the middle of a move a prep pushed her  
"Move it freak!" She said and pushed her to a wall.  
"No." She replied and stood up.  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" The prep said going closer to her.  
"I said no!" She said and pushed the prep.  
"Oh it's on girl" The prep said and slapped her.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." She said and stood there.  
"Well I am." She said and dug her nails into her arms. She cried out in pain which made her dug her nails even deeper and she slowly pulled her nail downward which caused Amy to cry out even more. The prep slapped Amy across the face and left a slap mark there. She pulled her hair and messed up.  
"You freak, just go die!" The prep said and gave Amy one hard and last push to the wall. Amy was in crawling position, her arms were shaking in pain. Amy stood up and limped back home.

**Amy POV**

I got to the room and turned the door knob.  
"I'm back." I said with a weak voice and Glitch ran out of the room and stopped abruptly.  
"Woah! What happened to you babe?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing." I lied and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in his room.  
"Tell me what happened." He ordered me.  
"I'm telling you I am fine." I lie to him.  
"Then explain the marks on your arms." He said pointing at my arm.  
"Fine a prep just starting beating me up calling me a freak and stuff." I said like it was no big deal.  
"And she took a knife and gave you cuts?" He asked still looking at the cuts on her arms.  
"Well she scratched me slightly on my arm." I said.  
"Uh huh." He said.  
"Don't worry that much I'm fine." I said and stood up but I fell down from the pain. Glitch caught me in his arms.  
"Sit down." He said and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He took out a cotton ball and dabbed it in some kind liquid and he wiped it on my arm.  
"Ow." I hissed. Glitch jumped back scared.  
"I'm sorry." Glitch said.  
"It's ok, the pain means it's working." I said. Glitch bandaged everything and I just got some rest.

**Glitch's POV**

I sat up on my bed and looked over at Amy, I was worried about Amy. Thought ran through my head like crazy.  
_'Who did she get bullied by? Should I ever leave her alone? What happens if I'm sick again? C'mon snap out of it and get some rest for tomorrow.'_ and I laid down back in bed. I look over at Amy one more time just to make sure if she was ok. My eyes got heavy and when I was about to shut my eyes I hear Amy talking.  
"No! Mom, Dad! Wake up! No No! Stop sleeping and wake up!" She said with tears in her eyes. I go over to Amy and shake her awake.  
"Amy, Amy." I said.  
"HUH! What happened?" She asked.  
"I think you had a nightmare. Are you aright?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said and went back to sleep and I got up on my bed and slept.

* * *

**Miss Aubrey: this reminds me of the time I had my first fight  
Emilia: Same here  
Me: Should I be concerned?  
****Miss Aubrey and Emilia: Nope *smiles*  
Angel: Can I do my job now?  
Me: go ahead  
Angel: REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8: The Parsitic Invasion!

**Amy's POV**

It has been exactly 3 weeks since Glitch visited his grand parents in Korea. I laid there on the couch, bored so I decided to go bother Mo. I got to his room and he was reading a book about cats. I start jumping on his bed and shoving my foot in his face.  
"MOOOOOOO! I'M BORED!" I shouted at him still shoving my foot in his face.  
"Go somewhere else I'm reading." He shooed me.  
"LET'S ADVENTURE UNDER YOU BED!" I said with excitement and crawled under his bed.  
"Whoa I feel like I'm in a treasure chest!" I said while looking at stuff. I crawl out from under his bed and hold a voodoo doll.  
"Why do you have a voodoo doll of Kerith? And why does it have arrows on it's knee?" I questioned.  
"I have my reasons." He said and pulled out a bow and arrow from under his pillow and shot the arrow into the dolls spleen.

**At Gliterati's place**

"Ow!" Kerith exclaimed holding his stomach.  
"What is it my dear brother?" Jaryn asked.  
"I feel like someone shot an arrow in my spleen." He said.  
"You are just imagining stuff my dear brother." She said.

**Back at the apartment**

"Hehehehehe." Mo snickered.  
"Weirdo... Well I'm going to snail around the house and stuff." I said and I laid down the floor in snailing position and started snailing around the room.  
"I am a snail!" I said and snailed around the room.  
"Glitch! Come back!" Mo begged and I snailed out of the room and sat in the middle of the hallway in a W shape and I put my hands flat on the and started dragging them across the floor causing me to scoot across the floor.  
"ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM! MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY LIFE UPON A STREAM!" I shouted as loud as I could while scooting across the hallway.  
"GLI EH EHE EH EH TCH COME BACK!" Mo pleaded loudly.

**10 minutes later**

I sat on the couch and I have my phone in my hand, I was staring at it waiting for it to do a trick.  
"Come on phone thingy do a trick!" I commanded and the phone obeyed. It lighted up and it said "New text, Glitch"  
"OMG!" I shouted happily and read the text. I ran to Mo's room.  
"GLITCH SAYS WE NEED TO PICK UP HIM UP!" I said.  
"Let's go." He said and we went to the car and he started the car and we drove off to the airport. When we got there we saw Glitch sitting on a chair waiting for us.  
"GLITCH!" I yelled happily and ran over him and gave him a bear hug.  
"Hey Amy, Can't... breathe!" He strained.  
"Oopsies!" I said and let him go.  
"Man I am tired let's just go home." He said while yawning.  
"Yeah." I agreed and we all left. When we got home Glitch went straight up to his bed and slept. I thought I would take a nap to so I went to my "bed" and I slept. I only slept for a little bit, I was awakened by Glitch's nasty coughs. I look over to him to see if he is ok. He looked fine to me I thought he just had a cough and I went back to sleep. I ignored all of Glitch's cough. When I wake up and look over to him there was blood on his hand and on his pillow. I stood there staring at the blood. I quietly go over to Mo's room.  
"Mo! Glitch! Blood! GAH!" I freaked.  
"Ok calm down I will go over and see whats happenin'" Mo said and we went over to his room. When we got to Glitch's room he was coughing out blood.  
"Should we take him to the hospital?" I asked.  
"Nooooo we leave here." He said sarcastically.  
"Ok I am going to wake him up and you get the car ready." I said and Mo got his keys and went and I go over to Glitch.  
"Glitch." I said softly while poking his arm but he just grunted and turned his back to me.  
"Glitch come on, wake up we have to take you to the hospital." I said and Glitch shot up in sitting position.  
"Whaaat? Why?" He asked me.  
"Well you are coughing up blood so get changed and ready." I commanded and he got up and got ready and we left. When we got to the hospital and we got checked in and went to a room. The room was the size of a small bedroom and the doctor came in.  
"Hello I am Dr. Martinez and what is the problem here?" The doctor asked.  
"Well ya see he is coughing out blood." Mo said pointing at Glitch.  
"Is it fine if we take a blood sample and test it?" The doctor asked.  
"Sure." Mo said and the doctor left the room and came back with a needle.  
"Ok hold still this will hurt just a bit." The doctor said and inserted the needle. Glitch scrunched up his face a little then stopped.  
"Ok the blood sample will be sent to the lab and will be back in about 3 days." The doctor said and left. We all just went back home and Glitch took a nap at the apartment and I sat on the couch next to him and looked at him.  
'_Does he have tuberculosis? No if he had it then I would have caught it. Gah the doctor will tell us what he has so just stop worrying Amy.'_ I thought and went to his room to clean up the blood. The 3 days passed by really fast.

**3rd day**

I heard a phone ring and I went over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" I awnsered  
"Hello this is Dr. Martinez with the blood results and I need you to come to the hospital immediately." He said  
"O.k we will be over there in a few minutes." I said  
"O.k I will see you there bye." He said and hung up and I went over to Mo's room.  
"MOOOOO! Hospital now the doctor has the results!" I yelled and Mo sat up and Glitch seemed to have heard it too and they ran out of the room and got ready. Everyone was ready and left. We got off and in the hospital and when we went into the building the doctor was waiting.  
"Hello just follow me into this room." The doctor said and started walking and we followed. We went into a conference room.  
"Take a seat." He said and we took a seat.  
"The blood test says that every thing is negative, he has no sickness which confuses me so that is why I have ordered and x-ray for Glitch." He said and revealed the x-ray. Glitch laid in the x-ray and the doctor took and x-ray of his lungs and he got a photo of it. Mo somehow was eating ice cream.  
"Your lungs seem to have black specks." He said and he took a closer look.  
"No it seems like parasite eggs. It is! You have parasites inside of you!" The doctor said and Mo was so surprised and shocked he started choking on his ice cream.  
"He th parasite eh? huuuuuuh." I said and fainted and Glitch stood there speechless.

**Glitch's POV**

"Are you kidding?" I asked.  
"I can't kid I'm a doctor." The doctor said.  
"What kind of parasite is it?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of something living inside of me.  
"There are lots of answers to that question but judging by the numbers and shape it seems like lung fluke." The doctor replied.  
"O.k so do I get rid of it?" I asked.  
"I will give some special drugs to kill it. Now how did you get it? It's pretty rare over here. It's usually found in Asia." He asked  
"Yes I went to Korea." I said.  
"That is probably where you got it. Did you have any raw crustacean while you were there?" He questioned.  
"I don't think so, so are you just gonna give the drugs right now?" I asked.  
"I will have to go get them from the lab so just stay here for a few minutes." The doctor ordered and left. I stepped down to Amy.  
"Amy *cough* get up!" I shouted at her while shaking her.  
"Ah! I'm fine! So how is he going to get rid of the thing?" Amy asked me.  
"He's gonna give me some special drugs to kill *cough* it." I replied and the doctor came in the room with a medication bottle.  
"Here are the drugs and contact me in 3 weeks to tell me if you recovered or gotten worse." He said and left the bottle on a table and left.  
"Ok lets go I guess." I said and we left.

**3 weeks later Amy's POV**

I went to Glitch's room to check up on him. He seemed fine to me but I decided to check up on him just in case. When I got in he was just staring out at the window.

"Hey babe you feel better." I asked him.  
"Yeah! I'm not coughing anymore." He replied.  
"Ok let me call the doctor and tell him your fine." I said and picked up my and dialed in his number.  
"Hello." The doctor said.  
"Oh hi this is Amy and I want to tell you that Glitch is fine." I said.  
"Thank you for the information and tell him to not take the drugs anymore." He informed and hung up.  
"Well he didn't have to hang up on me." I said and went over to Glitch.  
"Honey you have to take the medication anymore." I said.  
"Ok." He replied emotionless.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." He said.  
"Just take a rest." I said.  
"Fine." He said. I was a little bit calmed now that he is fine now I decided to take a rest and calm down now that the craziness has come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9: MO'S WEDDING!

**YAY! I am really excited to type this chapter cause if you can tell by the tittle a new OC is coming! YAY. hope you enjoy**

**Amy's POV  
**

Another day another adventure. I didn't bother waking up Glitch so I just walked out the room to get breakfast. Mo wasn't home to but there was a note on the table.  
"Goin' out for a bit be back at 9:30" I looked over at the clock, 9:25.  
'Eh I got like 5 minutes' I thought while grabbing a cup from a cabinet and I got milk from the fridge and poured it in the cup and drank it. When I was done I got changed and when I came out of the room I heard the door being opened. I look over at the clock, 9:30. Mo walked in.  
"Hey Amy Glitch wake up I have a surprise." Mo eagerly said. When I heard that I look over at Glitch and he sat up and got a shirt on and walked out the room. I was already out.  
"O.k if you guys haven't noticed me being out of the house almost all the time. I have been doing stuff." He said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Well ya see well I will show ya. You can come in now." He said faced towards the door. The door slowly oped and reveled... a girl. I instantly shot up and pointed and her and so did she.  
"M-M-M-M-O!?" I shouted.  
"Umm ya." He said confused.  
"She's...my...sister!" I said.  
"Wait whaaat?!" He said.  
"It's true." The girl said.  
"It's really you Melissa!" I said and I ran up and hugged her.  
"Amy!" She said and hugged back.  
"Not trying to be rude and all but why are you here?" I asked and let her go.  
"Well ya see." Mo explained as both of them raised there hands.  
"We're engaged." He said.  
"WHA- WHA-! Can you give me one moment." I said and went in Glitch's room.  
"WHAAAAAT?! HOW THE- WHAT THE-GAAAAH!" I shouted in the room and came out.  
"O.k I'm done." I said calmly.  
"O.k since when did you guys date and how come I didn't know about this?" Glitch asked.  
"I thought you weren't gonna be interested." Mo said hugging Melissa.  
"So when is the wedding?" Glitch asked.  
"This afternoon, we already planned everything, all the invitations well we invited everyone already so yeah." Melissa said.  
"Oh my gosh I'm going to go get ready!" I said and ran into the bathroom with my clothes.  
"O.k we will be at the church." Mo said and they left.  
"I'm going to choose the fanciest clothes I got!" Glitch said and ran to his room.

**At the church**

Me and Glitch were at the church in the front seats.  
"Moses do you take Melissa as your wife?" The priest asked.  
"I do" Mo said and the priest turned his head over to Melissa.  
"Melissa do you take Moses as your husband?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Melissa said.  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest said and with that Mo picked up Melissa and kissed her. The crowd roared in joy.  
"You think that be us one day?"Glitch asked.  
"Maybe." I said while shrugging my shoulders.  
"Hey where did Mo and Melissa go?" I asked.  
"Taking pictures." He said.

**At the party**

We where in the middle of the party watching Angel and Bodie do some crazy game with Mo and Melissa. Mo had to sit in a chair with a bunch of paper taped onto him and Melissa had to somehow take the paper off without ripping the paper with a blindfold on. Melissa was almost done until she couldn't find the last one which was very close to that "place", but Mo helped her and untapped it and put somewhere else and then she found it.  
"Yay!" she said while taking off her blindfold.  
"O.k we have another game for you guys." Bodie said.  
"Whaaaaaa?" Mo and Melissa asked.  
"O.k but this one needs to helpers." Bodie said and me and Glitch ran up on the stage.  
"O.k *whisper* you got it?" Bodie said handing us a rope.  
"Yes!" We both said. We had to take the rope and tie Melissa up under her chest and she had to stand there and Mo had to take off the rope with his mouth. We were done tying her up and Angel explained what they had to do and the game started. Mo started biting at the not slipping it downwards and Melissa was wiggling which helped him but it got stuck at her ankles because of her heels but somehow got it out and Melissa stepped out and the crowd cheered.  
"O.k this one is the last one." Bodie said and he put a chicken leg on a string that is connected to a long stick.  
"You guys have to eat all of this chicken while Angel moves it around but only using your mouths got it?" Bodie asked.  
"Got it." They both replied.  
"And you guys are blindfolded." Emilia added in while she was tying the blindfolds on them and positioned them.  
"Start!" Miss Aubrey said and they started biting chicken and they were giggling while biting the chicken when the chicken was half way done Angel pulled it up really hard and Melissa and Mo bumped heads.  
"Ow!" They both said and everyone laughed and Angel put the chicken back down and when they were almost done with the chicken Angel lowered down the chicken and they both bite on the string and they kissed and they giggled while kissed. They pulled away and waited for the chicken and they finished it.  
"O.k that's the end go ahead and take off your blindfolds." Taye said and Mo and Melissa toke they're blindfolds off."  
"It's time to sloow dance amigos!" Angel said as he put on slow dance music and Mo and Melissa were dancing on the stage with (Author Note: I will be pairing Miss Aubrey X Angel, Bodie X Emilia) Bodie and Emilia, Miss Aubrey and Angel.  
"Will you dance with me?" He asked me holding his hand out.  
"Of course." I said taking my hand I slowly remembered the time he first asked me out. He was actually good at slow dancing. What the heck he's a dancer no duh he would be good. The dance seemed to last forever but it was only a few minutes.  
"Now time to wrap this party up we gotta do a crazy song!" Lil T said and put on get your freak on, of course. Me and Lil T were competing against each other and Lil T won.  
"Good job!" I said.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"O.k parties over lets go clean up." Lil T said and everyone cleaned up. It was a crazy party and now I get to reunite with my sister. Me and Glitch went home first because we were tired.

**At home**

I was the first one to hit the bed and then Glitch it was a crazy day and surprising. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**OMG! How did you like it and sorry for the wait I was busy with family and stuff! Thank you for waiting I promise more chapters will be coming up shortly!  
Thank you bye!  
ASIAN POWER!**


	10. HELP!

**Me: I need help on my story! *pounds head on keyboard***

**Emilia: This girl needs major help.  
**

**Angel: If she doesn't get help from you guys she will go loco!  
**

**Miss Aubrey: You can help her all you have to do is PM the ideas and she will type them.**

** Bodie: Yep that's it**

**Mo: bye!**


End file.
